


Don't Let Go

by Milunax



Series: Sevin Challenge [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Nerd!Kevin, Sevin, idk what else, punk!Sam, really high and wild as fuck high school students, wtf? Kevin is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milunax/pseuds/Milunax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Day 2:</b> I prettymuch live in detention and you’re a straight A student here on your first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:**  Woohoo! Second fic and it's late *headdesk* I'll be posting the day 3 fic after maybe some sleep and doing some school work... ;w; I didn't get to beta this one cuz it's hella late and it hella long so yeah... I hope you guys enjoy this one!  Cuz I sure did in writing it! I didn't even expect this one to turn out this good omgeh bdjwbfik
> 
>  **PS:** This fic turned out to be high as shit with wild high school students which I am sure does not exist.

It was one of those same old boring hours in detention; Sam would rather if he skipped out on this one again but, before he could even get out of his last period, their teacher Mr. Charleston had already caught him whilst walking by the hallways to detention room. Now, the brunette had to spend at least two hours in this stupid room doing nothing and trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t get into more trouble. Detention was pretty much a legal class for Sam now, getting into all kind of weird troubles with his gang – luckily, most of them didn’t have a chance to skip out as well so, he wasn’t alone.

“Hey Sam.” Meg whispered beside him.

The brunette was in the middle of humming his reply to the other when the door to their room suddenly opened and caught all of Sam’s attention in less than, a second. There in front of the room stood a short, lanky little Asian dude who had long hair that could almost pass off for a girl’s and had that high squeaky voice that could probably get him mistaken as one as well. Sam knew for a fact that he didn’t belong here, and the reason he knew why because that little Asian is Kevin Tran.

Kevin Tran, the most cutest and dorkiest guy Sam has ever seen. The raven was apologizing to their teacher, bowing his head a few times – which made him look even more adorable in Sam’s opinion – while, uttering out an excuse about his last teacher giving him one hell of a scolding before coming to this room.

Mr. Charleston raises one hand up to stop Kevin from his babbling “Kevin Tran, I’m surprised someone like you would get into detention.” He said stoically, his voice inching just towards scolding. He read the paper Kevin had given him, the raven gulping a little as Sam could see him fidget about with his fingers “Shouting at your Chemistry teacher? That’s quite obscene for somebody like you.” He continued off, raising one brow in question as Kevin lowered his head down in shame “I expected better from you Mr. Tran; anyways, go over there and sit at the chair beside Mr. Winchester.” Sam was about as ready as he could be to shout or at least say something sarcastically in reply to Mr. Charleston’s scolding to Kevin but, his words held to a halt in his throat when he heard the man order Kevin to sit beside him. Sam’s pulse started beating a million times per second and his cheeks get hotter than, normal.

He had never even been at least 5 lockers close to Kevin; the brunette was always a little too shy to approach him. Sweet, innocent and always the good boy Kevin would only see Sam as the delinquent he was always rumoured about, even as one of the brightest students in school, no way would Kevin not flinch or try to run away from Sam as soon as he got close to him.

The raven slowly turned his head and his eyes locked with Sam for a moment; he blinked a few times, those cute obsidian, almost doll black eyes staring at Sam’s auburn orbs before looking away again to gather his things and make his way to his seat.

“Hey Sammy,” He heard Meg again and Sam had to groan in annoyance, not only was she distracting him from watching Kevin but, she annoyed him when she called him by his nickname – only Dean can call him _Sammy._

“What?” The brunette replied back in a hiss, glaring at the other.

Meg had the courtesy of leaning back away from Sam, a smirk playing on her lips “Well now, somebody’s got their panties soaked whilst having something shoved and died in their ass.” She stated simply, too amusingly in her voice for Sam. The brunette rolled his eyes annoyance, the action only finishing mid way as his attention was quickly diverted when he heard a noise next to him – turning as quickly as he saw Kevin sit beside him, a sheepishly smile the raven tried to direct to Sam before turning away just as quickly.

Sam turned to Meg again, her eyes gazing from Sam then to Kevin before her lips made an “O” form in understanding “I see now, we got a little angel here.” She added off, a little chortle passing by her lips as Meg mischievously tapped his fingers against the desk of her chair.

 _‘Don’t you dare.’_ Sam mouthed out to his friend, a menacing glare evident in his aureate eyes.

Meg only smiled wider, and if she could a Cheshire cat smile would be what could describe her expression most closely “Hey kid,” She said, getting Kevin’s attention almost instantly as the raven glanced over to her direction “You must be heaven sent huh?” Meg stated with a smile plastered upon her features.

“What?” Kevin replied back in confusion.

“Don’t mind her.” Sam quickly retorted, using his gigantic of a frame to block Kevin’s view of Meg “She’s just being her weird delusional self as always.” He added off with a smile.

“Well, excuse me gigantor, who’s—“

“Quiet!” Their teacher suddenly roared through their room, catching all of the student’s attentions “Sam, Meg I don’t want you two infecting Kevin with all your nonsensical delinquency. Shut up.”

They all straightened in their seats for a moment before Meg tapped _rather harshly_ at Sam’s shoulder, telling him to not chicken out in talking to Kevin. Sam muttered out a _‘Fuck you’_ to her, in which he received one as well by finger from her. He sighed then, scooched a little to the edge of his seat so he could better talk to Kevin. The other probably sensing the brunette’s action as Kevin braced himself on his seat.

“Hi.” Sam whispered to the other, making Kevin turn his head – the raven’s expression looking at him in total cluelessness.

“Uhm… Hello?” He replied back reluctantly, but Sam only smiled invitingly, trying to ignore all of the shenanigans Meg was doing behind him.

“So, your first time in detention huh?” Sam asked out of curiosity and half from wanting to start a light conversation. Kevin nodded his head, obviously fidgeting and closing in more to himself as Sam progressed on to talk to him; the guy seemed to be the real shy type, though the brunette always saw him smiling and socializing to his friends – _oh, to his friends only._ “What did you do?” He said this time, trying to get Kevin to say something to him rather than, just nod as an answer for Sam.

“Well, I yelled at Mr. Winston in chemistry class; I was in a really bad mood earlier and he was really pushing on my buttons with all the yelling about wrong answers and—“Kevin was a real babbler in Sam’s opinion, and the guy probably needed to work on his whispering skills, since Sam had to shush him from talking too much; he glanced at Mr. Charleston, Kevin gaze diverting alongside with him as they both saw the man looking at them.

Kevin lowered his head down and Sam decided to fuck it anyways, he always got into trouble but, he’d stay quiet for a short while since he didn’t want him or Kevin to get seated at another place.

“So yeah,” The raven continued off, catching Sam’s attention as there was a small smile placed on his lips. Kevin looked up at Sam and shrugged a little “It was terrifying but, I guess it felt awesome in a way too.” He added and Sam felt his own chest throb, a tight construct compressing in him as he saw what he could describe the most cutest expression Kevin Tran, boy wonder could ever give him.

Sam looked away this time, clearing his throat first since he felt as though the raven had just totally taken his breath away with that one smile “True, doing stuff does give a sort of wicked sense of power ya know?” He replied back, hand covering his lips so Kevin wouldn’t see how much of a dopey or silly expression Sam was making all because Kevin was right next beside him.

The raven tilted his head a little to the side, an expression of query plastered upon his facial expression “By the way, what did you get into detention for?” Kevin asked this time and for once, Sam felt very proud that he had coaxed the raven into making light conversation with him – although, the brunette was still pretty cautious to not talk so loud, since Kevin had some serious issues when it comes to whispering.

“I came into class.” He said and Kevin gave him a bewildered confused look before Sam added “wearing a toga and a crown, saying in my literature class ‘the real motherfucker Oedipus is here’.” Sam finished and Kevin had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing loudly. Sam smiled, happy that he was able to put one on Kevin’s lips, even better almost make him laugh – if only he could hear the raven laugh.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Kevin replied back once he had finished calming himself down “I wish I could do stuff like that.” He then murmured lowly, eyes gazing down to his hands.

Sam arched up one inquisitive brow before looking to his back and meeting eyes with Meg, he gestured over to Kevin. He didn’t know whether or not, Meg had heard their short conversation but, nonetheless she knew their body language. His friend smiled, nodding her head in concord before Sam gazed back to Kevin who was looking at him. The raven’s face quickly heated up, blinking a few times at Sam before looking back down to his desk.

Sam smirked, leaning in close to Kevin so he could whisper to his ear “Hey, wanna do something awesome again?” He asked and the raven gazed at him with wide innocent eyes; he almost looked scared, confused as to what to do and what to reply back to Sam. Sam himself suddenly felt self conscious; what if Kevin didn’t want to? What if he was just being polite in their earlier conversation? Just wanting to go along with Sam because he thought the brunette might make fun or worse, bully him if he didn’t comply?

A million scenarios and thoughts raced through Sam’s head, he suddenly felt ashamed, embarrassed even that he wanted to crawl down on the ground, dig a hole for his own grave – that was, until he saw Kevin nod again.

The raven smiled coyly, biting on his lower lip as he looked to Sam, eyes looking away for a second but, they always seemed to come back to Sam “Okay, why not?” Kevin replied and Sam felt as though he could just jump his place and leapt up until he would hit the wall or better yet, break it.

“Alright, hold my hand.” Sam spoke up then, offering his hand to the raven. Kevin’s breath hitched for a moment, his eyes gazing from the brunette to his hand before he slowly pulled his hand out and held the others. Sam smirked, grasping tight onto Kevin’s smooth, soft and very small like a girl’s hand. He turned to Meg this time, nodding his head for a go as Meg grinned, standing up from her seat to get everyone’s attention.

“No, Ms. Masters you sit—“

“I really had enough of all this detention bullshit.” She said before she looked at their gang, Garth, Joe, Ruby, Chuck and Alfie were seated at a few rows away from them so no funny business would happen. But, jokes on Mr. Charleston, Kevin Tran came in and there’s no way they’d let Sam go out of this room without asking Kevin out on a date. She threw her chair against the other vacant ones that students didn’t occupy, luckily it was close to Mr. Charleston that the teacher flinched and moved from his seat.

“Oh my god.” Kevin muttered in shock, holding on tighter to Sam’s hand as the brunette pulled him close – standing up as well as the other dragged him to his side.

“Detention break out!” Sam shouted, to which everyone, including all the other students in the room – because who wouldn’t want to get out of detention – all started scurrying out of their seats, students rampaging and screaming out in the room, the others throwing out chairs like Meg did to their teacher’s place. Mr. Charleston himself was screaming out in fright. He made a move to grab the detention papers of every student but, Sam and Kevin had beaten him to it “Sorry, sir.” Sam said with a smirk as Ruby appeared behind him “We’ll just have detention for another day.” He said before the brunette gave all the papers to Ruby; the other kids finding it amusing to dump something not so very nice kind of water in a bucket on Mr. Charleston’s before tying up the poor man to his chair.

“Meg!” Sam shouted as him and Kevin were on their way out of the room “See you later,” He said, giving off a salute to her in thanks. Meg just smiled, saluting as well in reply.

“You love birds have fun now.”

“Shut up!”

Sam had retorted back as him and Kevin were at the door; the two quickly ran out from the hallway, other students following close to their tails. It seems as though, they have caught the attention of the other faculty members in the school, which is why Sam made a detour to separate them from the other students,  opening up one of the windows from the hallway.

“Is this even legal?!” Kevin asked in distress though, it was obvious from his looks and the way both of their pulses pounded by their ears that Kevin was just as excited and feverish with charged adrenaline as Sam was.

The brunette smiled, going out on the window first. He wanted to be sure that when Kevin would go down from the almost two floored window, that Sam would be there to catch him – since the brunette was way more likely to be the brave one from the two of them to go down first, most experienced and lastly, he didn’t want Kevin to get himself hurt; especially when he was with Sam “Nope but, I promise you it’ll be fun!” Sam shouted from the ground, looking up at Kevin from his window “Jump, I promise I’ll catch you.” He said lastly.

Kevin was in contrast with himself, the guy was scared shitless but, at the same time he was with Sam Winchester. His life-long crush and probably, the only person he’d ever fallen in love with as soon as his eyes had laid on the brunette but, Kevin wasn’t sure he was ready to fall into Sam’s arms just yet… He was afraid of falling and having no one to catch him.

“There he is!” One of their teachers shouted, Kevin turned to his side and saw some of their faculty teachers running to him “Don’t you dare!”

“Kevin jump!” Sam shouted from below.

“Oh fuck this.” Broken bones be damned, Kevin didn’t want to get into more trouble and if falling down would land him to Sam, then he was Kevin to not do it anyways? He’d be pretty dumb not to fall for Sam “Sam, catch me!” Kevin shouted before he grabbed onto the window’s edges and jumped off to Sam.

The brunette was holding his arms wide open for Kevin, and the raven was pretty much afraid that Sam wouldn’t catch him yet, he did. He closed his eyes for a second, afraid that Sam might’ve run off but, he didn’t. Instead, he felt strong large arms enveloping him in an embrace – Sam himself nearly fell to ground on his back when he caught Kevin but, the brunette stayed firm on his feet and pulled Kevin in close to him for a tight hug for a second.

The raven was breathing hard, cheeks flushed as he looked up to see Sam Winchester looking at him with the most brightest and most beautiful smile Kevin had ever seen on someone “Told you I’d catch ya.”

“Winchester! You are getting suspended for this!”

Their moment was broken once the teachers started shouting at the window and off one by one started running again at the halls.

“We better run quick, don’t wanna get caught.” Sam quickly said as he held onto Kevin’s hands “Don’t let go alright?” He said as he ran as fast as he could, making sure to support and be beside the raven as they ran. Kevin on the other hand, held tight onto Sam; if his other hand had sneaked to hold onto Sam’s arm so they could be closer to each other, none of them had said a word for none felt that the other didn’t belong to their side.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, how is it? Comments? Suggestions? Reactions? I don't think the characters are realistic as shit but, lol I love it! Hopefully, you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing <3


End file.
